


Under Silk Sheets

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg likes to touch herself. Castiel likes to stand in the darkness and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Silk Sheets

He watches her in the dark when she thinks she is alone. He is curious to what her ulterior motives are. At first. Then he finds he just likes watching her. Especially when she thinks she's alone.

His eyes don't mind the darkness, they see through it just as well as hers can and he sees in accurate detail as she unzips her jeans and steps out of them. At first he was confused when she slipped into silk sheets naked. She was a demon; she didn't need to sleep anymore than he did. But still she would take off her clothes and slip underneath the thick duvet, and writhe around on the smooth sheets. 

On some level he knew what she was doing before she made herself obvious with jagged breathing and sharp cries. He knew the instant her skin touched the silk that she was doing this by design. She had planned this exactly and she would every time.

He watched the outline of her hands as they covered her body, working their way down, occasionally stopping and stilling themselves. To cup a breast or tweak a nipple, he realised later. Then they'd continue their dark descent down her body until they found their home between her thighs.

It was at this stage he always felt he should leave, or stop looking at the very least but he couldn't pull himself away. He never felt the urge to join her or participate in this act in any way. He was content enough to stand in the dark and watch. 

As soon as she reached her climax, he'd take flight, as if scared he'd be found out when she regained her concentration. Or perhaps he felt guilty. But if that were true, wouldn't he stop coming back?

Eventually he must have slipped because before she even entered the room, he found a chair had been left out for him. 

Or perhaps It was just a coincidence.

He doubted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com) (Challenge 35: Write or Die), [SPN 30 Snapshots](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) (Dark) and [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) (Day 11).


End file.
